Childhood War
by Happily Unique
Summary: AU Sakura watches as her two childhood friends leave for war, a war that has lasted eons. But the true war lies between friends, between the new royal commander Sasuke Uchiha of the South and the up and coming rough underdog Naruto Uzumaki of the North. Sakura is lost between the battles, wounds and jealousy trying desperately to stop the dark Uchiha secrets coming to light.


**Childhood War.**

_The image of my two boys, dead, mouths agape, flat out on the battlefield like unwanted dolls made my heart ache and break. _

_I wish I could prevented what had occurred._

_But this day, was always going to happen._

_From the day eons ago when the Uzumaki and Uchiha had fought and battled._

_Blood had always been shed._

_I thought our war was with the Shadow lands._

_Now I realize._

_War._

_Would come to all those affected by emotion. _

_And I was the catalyst who killed my two boys._

* * *

**Chapter 1: This is War**

The three teenagers huddled closely around the blinking street lamp.

"You two better have a good reason for calling me out like this. My mom is going to freak out if she knows I'm out again."

The young woman shuffled agitatedly as snow built up around them, her long pink hair whipping the sides of her face. Naruto, the boy she had known the longest shifted his weight and lifted heavy burdened blue eyes to meet her own emerald orbs.

"Sakura-chan…" His voice trembled slightly.

"What?" She looked quickly between the two males and waited for one to speak. After moments of silence with the only noise coming from their warm breaths, cracking street lamps and the dull thud of snow falling, Sakura decided to speak her mind. "Why haven't you two been talking to each other?" Sakura quickly moved her gaze over to the other man to her left. His sleek black hair was a complete contrast to Naruto's bright blond locks, Sasuke's attitude was sullen and withdrawn the only flicker of emotion was in his dark eyes. For a couple weeks now Sakura had noticed the two had barely spoke and if they had, their answers were harsh snarls and quick bitter statements. They were the best of friends ever since they had been four year old, Sasuke and Naruto were barely seen apart. She had been friends with Naruto when they had both started school when they were five but she hadn't met Sasuke until she was six. From then on the trio usually played together every day but Sasuke sometimes couldn't make it. Unlike Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke's parents important members of the war movement. The wars going on between their home country and the Shadow lands would have been lost if the Uchiha family, Sasuke's family, weren't controlling the front lines. But recently the two young men had definitely seemed to lose themselves, their eyes holding trepidation for the coming days.

"Nothing's wrong Sakura-chan. Me and Sasuke are fine but-"

"No you aren't. I'm not a little girl anymore, why are you lying to me. I thought we were all friends." Another cold rush of wind rattled her spine, her cheeks flushed red at the silent two males.

"Do you know what I don't care, it's cold and you two are jerks!" Whipping around Sakura took one step, her boots crunching loudly in the snow, her fists shaking with anger, sometimes they were both so immature.

"I'm going to the front line tomorrow." Sasuke stated. Sakura's body froze her heart sinking deep into her chest. Slowly she pivoted the chilly wind crushing into her body.

"What?" Sakura whispered, the hot air rushing out of her mouth. Stumbling onto the pavement she grasped Sasuke's shirt collar, tugging him lower.

"Why … why didn't you tell us sooner?" She croaked out her throat felt tight.

"Naruto already knew." Sasuke hissed out, his eyes glaring at the blond boy,

"Naruto?" Demanded Sakura turning around to see his guilty eyes refusing to meet hers. Suddenly the tanned boy shot his head up and glared at Sasuke.

"Watch it Uchiha." Growled Naruto.

"Uchiha? His name's Sasuke! Naruto-" Sakura shouted.

"Naruto's going as well." Said Sasuke.

"What … both of you?" Sakura switched between both of their faces waiting for some kind of response.

"No. I'm on the front lines in the north, simple canon fodder by orders of Itachi. Sasuke is staying in the meeting rooms miles and miles away from any kind of shooting down in the south. Poor little rich boy isn't strong enough to do man's work." Sakura had never seen Naruto this angry before. The only times Naruto ever spoke about money was when Sasuke forced money onto him. Naruto wasn't a charity case. But this was too far.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted her voice echoing on the dull streets as the street lamp flickered and sparked. The lights would be going off any minute, with all the air raids at night the council and Hokage decided that leaving their lights on would be like a landing target for bombs.

"Don't you dare talk of my family." Spat Sasuke his fists curling in his pockets.

"Family? More like dictators you can't put a foot out of line, they demand everything you do Sasuke. You don't even talk!" Naruto shook his head and diverted his gaze to the angry looking Sakura.

"It doesn't matter now Sakura-chan. I'm leaving tomorrow by the train, meet me tomorrow. I'll see you then." Sakura flinched at the grave tone of Naruto's voice. Just as the light flickered off above them she caught sight of what looked like tears glint in his eyes.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered her voice catching as he disappeared down the street, the only thing left Sakura could make out was the dim figure of his raised goodbye palm. The snow was biting into her skin it was the sadness faced with loosing Naruto.

"Sasuke." Sakura flinched at the sound another voice down the street. Was that Itachi's voice? Sakura turned around dizzily and found herself facing not just one Uchiha but two.

"What Itachi?" Snapped out Sasuke. Sakura shifted uncomfortably trying to make out the dim shadows and felt the heavy gaze of Itachi's eyes on her body. She was in deep trouble now. She tried to ignore the new arrivals presence and gently touched the edge of Sasuke's coat.

"When do you leave tomorrow Sasuke. On the train-?" Sakura whispered.

"You should go home now Sakura-chan. It's late and after all we are in a state of war." Itachi's voice was friendly but Sakura felt a deep chill run up her spine at the threat laced in his tone.

"I'll go now Mr. Uchiha-"

"We'll bring you back, your mother must be worried about you." Sakura felt her heart freeze. Her mother would kill her but as Itachi's hand landed heavily on her shoulder. She got the feeling that her escort wasn't to be debated. They moved down the streets quickly, several times Sakura tried to talk to Sasuke but all she was met with was silence.

"I can get in on my own thanks." Laughed Sakura trying to loosen Itachi's grip. It only tightened as he knocked loudly on her front door. For several moments no noise came from the house until Sakura saw a dim light switch on upstairs and heavy footsteps.

"Hello? Mr. Uchiha … what are you?" If Sakura had ever seen her mother angry it was nothing compared to this. The eighteen year old shivered as her mother's eyes narrowed.

"Tsunade I must apologize she was out wandering the streets with my brother, but I made sure she was brought back home to you."

"Ah… Thank you. _Sakura_. Come inside will you." Another hand landed on Sakura's shoulder but this time the nails were a deep red. Spinning around she grasped Sasuke's hand. "Promise me Sasuke, that I'll see you and Naruto again."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Muttered Tsunade. Sakura ignored her and flinched at Sasuke's voice, the same icy cold tone as Itachi. A business man's voice. A War lords voice

"Those who make promises they cannot keep are foolish."

* * *

The whistling of the trains nearby drowned out all the sounds around Sakura.

It was hard seeing so many people sobbing and clutching onto their loved ones. As Sakura pushed her way through the hordes of people her voice was drowned out by her large shouts of, "Naruto, Sasuke!" There were two trains and she was set in the platform in between. One of the trains looked clean and beautiful, but the other was dirty, it smelled and so far was extremely congested. One man knocked into her and Sakura stumbled. She had wanted to get here far earlier but Tsuande was on lockdown. Everywhere in the whole house had been locked, Sakura had to crawl down into the basement and break the cellar doors to creep out. By the time she had arrived at the train staition the streets were so crowded that she could hardly breath. As she forced herself through another crowd and saw a glimmer of blonde.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura!" Almost instantly she found herself encased in Naruto's arms. He was so warm and bubbly. Sakura buried her nose deeply into his neck and curled her fingers into his war uniform. There were no words spoken between them as he ran his hands through her hair. The people around her meant nothing as she untangled herself from her best friend.

"You'll look after yourself right Naruto?" Her fingers ghosted over his clenched fist. He flinched and Sakura suddenly spotted his bloodied Knuckles. Trust Naruto to break something before leaving.

"Of course Sakura. I'll be the best soldier in the whole North platoon. Believe it!" Sakura giggled at Naruto's trademark and allowed the green chakra to emit from her palms to heal his wounds. She didn't want today to be about sadness.

"You won't let the older men bully you Naruto. You're strong. Remember what Kakashi and Jirayia always said about you… You'll come back here right Naruto? You'll come home?" Sakura knew that the North was supposed to be brutal. But she believed in Naruto.

"Naruto! Hurry the train is leaving soon!" Someone shouted behind them. Sakura felt his two hands cup her face.

"Don't you worry about me Sakura-chan. I'll be back before you know it. Bye, Sakura-chan."

"Goodbye Naruto." She whispered. Sakura watched as he ran over to a fellow soldier, both dressed in the dark green war uniform. He turned around at the last moment his body shielded by the train carriage and gave a final salute goodbye. The crowd of people had started to back further away as they waved to their loved ones, Sakura struggled through to the south train and looked frantically for any sign of Sasuke. Her boots clicked loudly against the pavement as she began running. She didn't like the idea of never seeing him again. He thought her feelings toward him were simply a childhood crush but it was more than that. Sakura knew in her heart that her feelings for Sasuke wouldn't go away. Ever since the moment she met him. Naruto's father Minato had arranged for Naruto to be tutored by _**THE** _Kakashi Hatake, the world renowned soldier from the last Great Shadow war. However Kakashi had already been requested by Sasuke's father Fugaku at the same time. The three adult males had been shouting, whilst a young Naruto and Sasuke glared at the opposing boy in the middle of the Hatake training grounds when Tsunade and her daughter Sakura had strolled past. For years Sakura had been learning her mother's medical and strength jutsu but Kakashi offered more knowledge. After a heated discussion between all four adults they decided that Kakashi would teach Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura everyday after school. Sakura had felt her heart stutter when she had seen how strong Sasuke was, he wasn't like any other boy she knew. Since then the three and their slightly perverted sensei had been inseparable. She wanted to see him one last time, he could die on the front lines and Sakura did not want their last moments together to have been supervised by Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura slowed down to a halt and found her eyes locked onto a small group. Right in front of her stood her Sasuke, his back facing her. War uniform perfect on his slim form with the Uchiha crest blazing into her vision. Locked onto his arm was a young woman, she too was wearing a war unform but no emblem was etched into her back. Her form was slim but Sakura could tell she was muscular and well built, with waist long red hair Sakura faltered and felt a lump form in her throat as the woman wrapped her arms around Sasuke's chest. Who was she? Beside Sasuke was his mother who was hurriedly adjusting his uniform and hair, her beautiful eyes fluttering nervously across her son's face, with worry, hope, anxiety. If she wasn't worrying about her youngest son her face would turn and fuss about Itachi to her right even though he had been fighting for the past four years on the front. Both sons stood on either side of their mother with their father barking out orders beside Itachi. Beside Fugaku Sakura stared at two other soliders, two she had never seen before. One man was ginormous with bright orange hair and the other smaller man had white hair, it was choppy just like his teeth, they looked like shark teeth.

"I can't believe that Idiot punched you!" The red haired woman laughed. Who had punched Sasuke?

"Naruto has always been ill-tempered." Commented Itachi. Naruto had punched Sasuke? Was that why his knuckled had blood on them? Sakura couldn't move from her spot, she stared transfixed at the group. Sasuke had changed right in front of her to someone she couldn't recognize.

"Of course he is Itachi. He was born poor, he acts poor. What do you expect from him? Born just like his father, rude, petty, arrogant like an animal." The whole circle agreed with him except Sasuke's mother. Was that how Sasuke saw her and Naruto? So beneath him and his family.

"Sakura dear I didn't see you there." The whole group unfolded as Sasuke's mother smiled at the young girl. Sakura got a glance at Sasuke's face and felt like laughing at the mark Naruto had left him with. Anger burned Sakura's thoat.

"I was just leaving. I had to say goodbye to Naruto." She stated quickly her eyes locked onto Sasuke's broken jaw.

"Who are you?" Barked the red-head.

"Quiet. Karin." Sakura jumped at Sasuke's voice.

"My name's Sakura. And Mr. Uchiha. You should be careful brandishing around terms like you just did. Us poor people make up most of your vote. If you insult Naruto again I might need to spread around your view on the _lower_ class."

"How dare you talk to Fugaku-sama like that." The Karin girl screamed again, Sakura shuddered and fixed her stare on Sasuke.

"By the way I take back what I said. When you come back I don't want to see you again." Moving forward she rested her hands on Sasuke's jaw and in a matter of moments and green chakra later he was completely healed. "Goodbye Uchiha-san. Bye Mrs Uchiha as well it was a pleasure to see you again." Sakura turned on her heel and as she was leaving she felt a horrible feeling rip through her being. It was a thick, painful like electric shooting energy that began at her elbow. Dazed green eyes looked down to find Karin's arm placed on her pale arms. How was this weak woman affecting her chakra nature? Her whole body froze in pain, as the woman laughed deeply and put the tiniest pressure on to the tingling limb. Sakura stumbled dizzily and slammed into another group of people. Her mind screamed as she felt her mind loose its battle with consciousness. The last image she saw was Sasuke entering the train with Karin.

* * *

_It was that day I began to take training seriously. I would catch up with Naruto and Sasuke and never again would Karin beat me. _

_This was war._

* * *

_ **AN**: Hello there thank you for reading this little trail for a story I've been thinking about for a long time! Please tell me any mistakes like spelling or grammar. And also problems with plot, things that don't make sense or general issues.  
_

_ I am a **major**_** SasuSaku ** fan but whenever I try to write Sasuke I write him too nice so I hope he's quite mean here but everything will resolve in the end! :D

Please review and give me your opinion on this little bit, if the voices are easy to follow? Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed and it should be updated on Wednesday/ Thursday.

THANK YOU ... Review go'won now, you know you want to ;D Only joking thank you!

**Happily Unique**


End file.
